Bubblegum's Bane
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has hundreds of suitors, but she rejects them all... Why? Because she is in love with someone. It's just luck that the one man she loves is the one man she could never have. Bubblegum x OC
1. For the Greater Good

Once upon a time, in the wonderful and strange land of Ooo, there lived a princess. She was Princess Bubblegum, beloved ruler of the Candy Kingdom. She ruled her subjects with tender love and care, and it was always returned to her a hundred fold.

When she was a young woman, she met someone. He was not just anyone, oh, no. He was her Knight in Shining Armor. His name was Bane Hemlock.

Bane was a wonderful young man. He was very handsome. He had smooth skin the color of cocoa powder, and his hair was green like pine trees. His eyes were a rich, dark chocolate color. He was wiry and strong, and agile as a cat. He wore simple clothes, of light cloth and warm earthy colors- greens, browns, golds, oranges. He constantly carried his staff with him, a sturdy oak branch onto which he had carved beautiful designs. He wasn't fancy, he wasn't proud, and he wasn't even royal.

He wasn't really a knight. He didn't wear shining armor. He didn't even own a sword. But he was Bubblegum's hero, there was no doubt about that.

Ever since that day they met, they had been head over heels in love. That day Bane had saved Bubblegum's life, and she had declared him her champion. She wanted to make him a knight, give him a title, have a ceremony, and whatnot. But he didn't want it. Any of it.

All he ever wanted was her.

For a short while everything was perfect. They were happy, together, in love. But not for long. You see, Bane had a secret. A dreadfully important secret. A very powerful secret that nearly destroyed Candy Kingdom.

And, in order to protect her people, Princess Bubblegum had no other choice but to banish Bane Hemlock from the kingdom... Forever.

She sent him away for the greater good of protecting her subjects, proving herself to be truly loyal them. However, in her loyalty to her kingdom, she became disloyal to her heart.

One day, after years of exile, Bane returns in the dark of the night and visits his beloved Princess Bubblegum.

Will welcome him with open arms, or send him away?

That, dear reader, is another story for another day...

This is not the end.

**I look forward to writing more about Bane and PB. And I hope you look forward to reading more about them as well! Thanks for reading... please review and tell me what you think! **

**A more detailed sequel is coming soon, I promise! I'd love to hear your suggestions for the sequel, as well. Please review or pm me if you have any ideas!**

**Bane Hemlock is my OC. I'd like to think of him as my brainchild. However, I will allow you to use him if you'd like; just please pm me before you make any serious plans to add him into your stories. I'd appreciate it if you would also reference me as his owner in your summary or at least in an author's note. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Painful Memories

Chapter One: Painful Memories

-Bane's POV-

_"Bane Hemlock, please rise." I stood, staring at her. Willing her to look me in the eyes. Just look at me, I begged her silently, please._

_She wouldn't. She just stared straight ahead, speaking in her scientific way... More to the candy citizens than to me, I thought. "You are accused of exposing candy citizens to a highly poisonous substance, thus corrupting their bodies and causing them to fall ill; many of them died. This, as you know, is murder. Do you deny these charges?" _  
_"I do not." I couldn't lie. It was all true. I closed my eyes for a moment. "I am guilty, Princess." And still, she wouldn't look at me. I knew I must have broken her heart; Glob knew my heart was breaking._

_"Then you know what I have to do?" I opened my eyes and looked up. This time she met my gaze. And the pain in her eyes crushed me._

_"Do what you must, Princess," I said, unable to keep the sorrow out of my voice. Something inside of her seemed to harden in that moment. I watched as the pain in her eyes gave way to something different, something deeper than sorrow... It was almost like she had aged years in a single moment._

_"So be it," she said softly. Then, loud enough so that everyone could hear: "Bane Hemlock, you are henceforth banished from the Candy Kingdom. May you never be seen in the confines of these lands, else you be put to death." Her voice wavered slightly when she said the last few words. The people sent up raucous cheers, elated that their tormentor was finally to be out of their hair... Princess Bubblegum turned her back to the crowd and left the room._

_She never looked back._

_"Bonnie..."_

I snapped back to reality when I heard the thunder roll. I stared out into the darkness; my fire had gone out in the rain. I was protected by the water resistant tent I had set up next to the fire, but nothing could shield me from the cold that settled in my bones.

I shivered, rubbed my arms, and pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders.

_Bonnie...I'm so sorry._ My head hurt from the memory of that terrible day, the day I had been banished from the place I had learned to love, the only place I had ever stayed at for more than a few months. Of course, it was all my own fault I had to leave. My Princess wouldn't have sent me away if it weren't for a reason.

_Murder is a good reason to banish someone for all eternity._ I tried to shake the dark thought out of my head.

"No!" I said to myself. "Bane Hemlock, you are many things, but you are no murderer."

Still, those innocent people had died... And it was all my fault.

I never meant for it to happen. I never wanted to hurt people; I just couldn't help it. It was simply who I was, not who I wanted to be. All I wanted was...

Well, I guess that doesn't matter now, anyway. I've never gotten what I wanted. At least not for long. After all, for a short time, I had all I had ever wanted...

_I just had to leave her behind when she cast me out._

**So, yeah! Thanks to a new friend of mine who likes this story I decided it was unfinished, and I will be writing more of it. Quite a bit more. Really you could read it as it is and pretty much get it, but I'm going to add a lot more detail in the next chapters.**

**Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews, guys :) please keep on reading and reviewing! I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts :)**


	3. Only a Dream

Chapter Two: Only a Dream

-Bubblegum's POV-

_I was walking. Just walking, like I normally would, along a winding path that cut through the woods. I had ventured outside my kingdom- my beautiful Candy Kingdom- once again._

_Here the trees were tall and dark, made of real wood and leaves, real sap, and real needles; it was not made of candy like the trees of my kingdom. The rocks were real stone, not rock candy._

_It was still early yet, so I knew I would be back at the palace in time for dinner without any delay. I could walk to my heart's content... That is, I thought so anyway._

_Suddenly about a dozen or so dark figures leapt out of the trees, brandishing weapons of all sorts. They all stopped, staring at me, laughing maliciously._

_"Why, hello, Princess," hissed the leader of the group. "Fancy seeing you here! Now, what would a pretty little fancy-pants princess be doing walking through our neck of the woods at this time of day? Any ideas, gents?" The other thugs only laughed harder and made rude gestures, obviously ready for action._

_"Maybe she's lost!" One of them chuckled wickedly, fingering a deadly-looking knife._

_"Maybe she's running away from home." Another of them twirled a heavy looking mace by a leather cord strung through a hole bored into the end of the handle. The weapon looked strong, and was covered in sharp spikes. I shuddered, wondering how it would feel if..._

_No. No, I mustn't think like that. I determined then to stand up for myself._

_"Gentlemen," I made an attempt so sound brave. "I would suggest that you leave me alone and go home to your wives and children." That only made them laugh harder._

_"Leave her alone, she says!"_

_"Go home to our wives, she says!"_

_The men were rough, tough, and ready for a fight. They were going to take me, no matter what I said. Well, they were in for a shock. If I was going down I was taking one or two of the thugs down with me._

_"Well, that we can't do without bringing home some spoils," said the leader. "Let's get her, boys!"_

_They all moved in quickly, like a swarm of bees attacking an invader. I tried to run, but they had me surrounded. There was nowhere for me to go. I closed my eyes, waiting for the first blow to land._

_But it never came._

_Suddenly, my attackers began to fall, one by one. The thugs still standing began to panic, and fought each other! I looked down at one of the bodies at my feet. There was a black arrow buried in the dead man's heart._

_"If you leave now I may spare your pitiful lives!" I whirled around, searching for the owner of that low, rich, commanding voice. I saw no one but the shaking thugs, who were frightened out of their wits._

_"Let's get out of here," whimpered one of the four remaining men just before they ran away, cowards as they were, into the cover of the woods._

_I stood there, silently looking at the carnage that now decorated the forest floor. The path was dirtied with blood and bodies littered the ground. The trees stood tall and strong, immovable, as if guarding the dead. I shuddered to think that just moments ago each of these men had been alive._

_And now they're dead. They meant to kill me. But..._

_Some one stopped them. I wondered if the owner of the mysterious voice was still there. I saw no sign of any life in the surrounding area. I sighed, and hugged myself tightly._

_"Thank you," I said softly._

_"You're welcome." I spun around, shocked to suddenly be face to face with a man. He was hanging upside down from one if the trees, his face inches from mine._

_"Oh!" I would have screamed if I was a more jumpy woman. However, I am not quite so easily scared. The man flipped himself out of the tree, landing gracefully on his own two feet._

_"Now, answer me this, Princess," he said, looking me in the eyes with his own two dark eyes. "What are you doing out here, alone, at this time of night?"_

_I looked up, and realized the sky had grown dark. It was indeed past the time for me to be back at the palace. I looked back at my rescuer._

_"You saved my life," I said, choosing to ignore his first question. After all, it was none if his business._

_"Yes," he simply said. "I did. Now, you should go home. I'll walk you back to your palace."_

_"You don't have to do that," I argued, snapping back to reality. He may have saved my life, but he didn't need to babysit me. "To the border of the Candy Kingdom would suffice."_

_"I'm sorry, Princess, but I'm walking you home whether you want me to or not." He spoke firmly, his jaw set. I knew he was being serious. How sweet, I thought. Then I shook myself. What am I thinking? I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can make it back to my own castle without having to have some hero hold my hand!_

_I wanted to turn my back on him, tell him thank you but no thank you, I can walk home on my own, I don't need you or anyone else..._

_"It's alright," I said, smiling. "I'd like that very much." He offered me his arm and I took it. Curse you, stupid mouth! Why can't you just do as you're told? Of course, I don't think I minded so much after all._

_He was so strong, so brave. He took on a dozen full grown men and singlehandedly defeated them all! Well, he let four of them go, but that was good, too; that meant that he was capable of showing mercy. And he had saved my life!_

_The fact that he's handsome doesn't hurt, either, I thought smugly. He is very handsome, actually. And indeed he was. He had soft green hair, light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and he wore a well-tailored pair of leather leggings and a darker leather vest over a tan shirt. Over that he had a dark green cloak. He wore leather gloves, boots, and a belt to which was strapped a few daggers. On his back a wooden bow was strung, as well as an ornate quiver in which rested a number of black arrows._

_Really, he was very impressive. I had never before met a man I so admired... For his looks, I mean. I knew plenty of men who had admirable character. Of course, this man also was admirable. Like I said before, he saved my life._

_All too soon we arrived at the palace gates. We stopped, and I turned to look at him as he spoke._

_"Here we are. You're safe now. I'll be going." He tried to leave, but I grabbed ahold of his hand. He instantly stopped._

_"You never even told me your name," I said softy. He looked back into my eyes, a bewildered look in them. He searched my gaze for a moment. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would rip out of my chest. He's so... Wonderful._

_"Bane," he said. "My name is Bane Hemlock." Bane Hemlock, I thought. He is from the Woodland Kingdom. I'm sure of it. The Woodland Kingdom was located on the other side of Ooo. I wondered what he was doing all the way over here._

_"You're a long way from home, Bane Hemlock," I said. He pulled his hand out of mine, gently._

_"I don't have a home, Princess." Those words cut deep. I looked away, unable to keep his steady gaze._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered. Then he reached out and turned my face back to his with his fingers under my chin. He cupped my jaw with his right hand and leaned in close..._

_"It's perfectly alright with me," he breathed. "If I weren't a wanderer I wouldn't have been around to save your life."_

_"Was saving my life really so enjoyable?" I could barely speak, with him touching me, him being so close to me like that. He blinked slowly, looking me right in the eyes._

_"No," he whispered, closed his eyes, and then he kissed me. Gently. It was a soft, gentle, sweet, long kiss. I had never been kissed like that before. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he hooked his left arm around my waist and he stroked my cheek with his right hand. Finally, we had to end the kiss, if only to breathe. I gasped as he pulled away, and smiled mischievously. What just happened?_

_"But that," he said, "That was enjoyable." Oh, Glob. What just happened?_

_"Bane, I-" He stopped me with another kiss, shorter this time, but much more passionate. He tore himself away, this time leaving both of us breathing hard._

_"Goodbye, Princess. Stay out if trouble while I'm gone," he said, backing out of our embrace and turning his back on me._

_"Wait!" I cried out to him, suddenly afraid. He stopped, turning to look back at me. "When will I see you again?" He smiled, his eyes sparkling._

_"Soon," he said. Then he left, disappearing into the darkness..._

_My knight in shining armor was gone._

"BANE, DON'T GO, PLEASE-" I sat up in bed, crying out for him. "-come back..." I took a deep breath, looking around my room; I had been dreaming.

But that's all it ever was. All it ever could be. I could never see him again. I had banished him forever. He was never coming back. And there was nothing I could do about that now.

Bane Hemlock was only a dream.

**Well, there you have it: you now know how Bane and Bubblegum met. Kind of sweet, isn't it?**

**Anyway, I hope you look forward to the next chapter... Here's a bit of what happens next: Something happens that convinces Bane that he can't go on without seeing his Princess again. What happens that is so drastic that Bane is willing to risk his life? And will Bubblegum's dream ever come true?**

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW, so I know what you like and what you don't like. I hope to perfect this story... And I can't do that without YOUR input! Thanks :) Enjoy!**


	4. Voices

Chapter Three: Voices

-Bane's POV-

_"Bane, don't go please! Bane, come back!" That's her voice... Bonnie's voice! She's calling to me. She needs me. I need her. I have to go to her... I have to-_

"BONNIE!"

I leapt up out of a deep sleep, connecting with my small tent and tripping clumsily all over my camp. When I finally managed to extricate myself from the folds of my now torn and tattered tent, I looked down sheepishly at my campsite.

_Nice going, Bane Hemlock. Had a bad dream, did you? You messed up the entire camp, you idiot._

"Well," I sighed. "No need to cover up the campsite now; anyone who sees it will assume it was attacked by a hungry bear." Really, I had made quite a mess. Whatever I had been dreaming about must have really messed me up.

I tried to remember what it was. What had I been dreaming of? I had shouted something as I woke up... Now, what was it...? I sat down and willed myself to remember. After but a moment of deep, anguished thought it all came back to me.

_"Bane, don't go please! Bane, come back!"_

I heard it again, and again I leapt to my feet.

"Bonnie!?" I whirled around, searching the area. Of course, not a soul was in sight. But I hadn't just been hearing things... I wasn't crazy!

_"Bane... I need you... Please, come back..."_

There it is again! I thought, It's coming from the east... From the mountains... Bonnie's voice...

Something deep inside me told me to go to her, she needed me. I had left her.

_No, she banished you._

_She had no choice!_

_You don't belong together. You'll only hurt her!_

_You would never hurt her._

_At least not on purpose. But you would hurt her..._

_Bane, you have to-_

"GET A GRIP, HEMLOCK!" I screamed at myself, wanting nothing but silence- the voices in my head were much too loud... Yes, I heard voices in my head. Was that normal? I didn't know. I had heard them forever... Maybe I am crazy, I thought.

_"Bane... Come back... I need you... Please..."_

I looked to the east, where the sun was rising through clouds of gold and silver. Bonnie was calling me. My love. My princess.

In that moment I made a decision that would change our lives forever.

_"Bane..." _

Her voice called to me, louder than any of the other voices, more alluring, more special, more important. I had to go to her. Because if she needs me, I thought, Glob knows I need her.

"I'm coming, Bonnie." And I took that first step. If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up. I promise I will try to update at least once a week from now on. **

**Anyway, I hope you're liking what you're reading... I haven't had many reviews for this story... So I don't know what to change, or what to add... I would really like some input and suggestions :)**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter. It involves a particular old friend of Finn and Jake... Can you guess who it is? I'm sure you've guessed that the mysterious voice of Bonnie Bubblegum isn't really her. So **who** is it? You tell me. Maybe one of your suggestions will be better than my own fabulous idea.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
